


Mine

by ZeRealPlagueDoc



Category: My Bloody Valentine (1981), My Bloody Valentine (2009)
Genre: M/M, Sleep, harry barges in, reader is a miner, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeRealPlagueDoc/pseuds/ZeRealPlagueDoc
Summary: You are a miner. You return home to take a hot shower, unknown to the miner standing outside the window of your hotel room.
Relationships: Harry Warden/Male Reader, Harry Warden/Reader, Harry Warden/You, Male/Male - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	Mine

Working down in the mines was hard. You were always covered in dust, dirt, and coal. The mask itself made it hard to breathe sometimes. There were times where you had gotten lost and wandered around for a while before finding someone. It was also dangerous with some areas too damaged to work in and ready to collapse at any minute. Did that stop you? No, mostly because you needed the money and mining is the only job you were good at.

Today was another hard day of work. You arrive at your hotel room, sighing. You were still in your miner gear. Many of the miners leave their stuff down in the mines, but not you. You liked to clean up your gear, liking how it smells like lavender or that clean smell. They either don’t wash the clothes or they wash them with a foul chemical compound; something you hate the smell of. You’d rather smell of dust and dirt than that chemical cleaner.

You placed your cap on the coffee table, letting out a sigh as you place your mask down next to it. You take in a deep breath, happy to get a much-needed breath of air. You strip out of your clothes, oblivious to the masked miner staring at you through your window behind halfway closed curtains. You place the rest of the gear on the table next to your cap and mask. You prop your pickaxe on the side of the couch and head to the bathroom clad in your boxers.

You turn on the faucet and watch the water run, waiting for the hot water to arrive. You run a hand through your dirty and greasy hair, mumbling a “how gross”. When the water runs hot you shed your boxers and get in, instantly groaning at the hot water. You feel your tense muscles start to relax underneath it, happy to have that tension leave you. You grab a loofah sponge and make sure to put a generous amount of body wash on it. You make sure to scrub your body clean, scrubbing harder when you get to a few places where the dirt and dust just won’t come off easily.

Once done with your body and every nook and cranny is clean, you put the loofah sponge back. You make sure to give a generous amount of shampoo in your hand and massage it into your hair. You scrub until you don’t feel any more grease or dirt and the water runs clear. You make sure to add some conditioner into your hair to soften it up a bit. You finish up your shower and exit it, standing on a rubber mat outside the shower. You pat yourself dry with the towel and rub the towel in your hair, making it a semi-dry mess. With the towel now hanging up to dry, you get to changing into a new pair of boxers, a loose tank top, and some sweatpants.

You run a hand through your hair, keeping it out of your face as you walk back into your living room/ bedroom. You grab your miner gear and take it into the bathroom. Fill up the tub with hot water and place your suit in the soak. Grabbing some downy softener, you place a capful in the water and start to scrub your suit with your hands. It isn’t long before the water is a dirty grey. Once emptying the tub, you let the water run a bit more as you rinse the suit to make sure it is clean. You hand it up to dry on the sink counter and get to scrubbing your mask and cap with a washrag.

After cleaning both of them, you set them by the suit and turn of the bathroom light, ready to take a nap. As you fix your bed, you hear a knock at your door. You grumble a bit about how late it is. You approach the door and swing it open, not bothering to even check who it is. You see a man clad in mining gear holding a pickaxe. He stares down at you through the tinted glass. You’re startled for a second before calming down.

“You need something, Man?” You ask him, staring at his hulking form and heavy breathing. Suddenly, he lunges at you, making you fall back to avoid him. “What the fuck!” You fall back, landing on your back and knocking the wind out of you. You gasp for air as the man enters your room, standing over you. He grabs one of your legs and pulls you clever to him so his masked face is directly in front of yours.

You try to kick, only to get jabbed in the side with the side of his pickaxe, making you halt your movements. His hand let’s go of your leg only to grab you by the face and force you to keep eye contact with the eyes of the mask. His heavy breathing increases slightly as his hand tightens when you try to jerks your head away. You hear a low growl escape him before he growls out “ **_Mine_ ** .”

“Mine? What do you mean mine?” You ask, hoping what you’re thinking isn’t it. He brings your face closer to the mask.

“Mine.” He growls out again. The grip on your face is tight and possessive, making you swallow the lump in your throat.

“Yours. I’m yours, just release me, Man!” You tell him, trying to get him to let go. He releases your face, making you rub the sore spots his gloved fingers had dug into. You slowly start to get up, making sure to not get up too fast in case he decides to attack. When you’re finally on your feet, he grabs your arm and drags you to your bed. He props his pickaxe on the small side table and shoves you onto the bed.

You sit up only for him to shove you back down. You turn on your side, ready to get comfortable and not ready to face the man. You feel his arms wrap themselves around your waist and pull you snuggly into him. You refuse to admit to yourself that it feels nice to be hugged tightly and snuggly pressed against another body. It’s been so long since anyone held you this way, albeit it is slightly tight. As you lay there, you slowly let yourself be overcome by sleep. As you slip away, you hear the man let out another “Mine” and his grip tightens before darkness takes over you.


End file.
